


Milano Cookies are the Best Cookies

by MurderedByFanfiction



Series: Creek Oneshots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cookies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Craig, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: “What?” Tweeks breathy reply is barely there, a hint of confusion tints the tone.“I love you, Tweek.” Craig stares at the wall in front of him, no longer able to keep up the look of calmness.Click.Craig blinks, once, twice, and then a third time. He glances at the phone, the screen displaying the end of the call. He looks around him, unsure of what just happened.“What the fuck?!”





	Milano Cookies are the Best Cookies

“Are you serious?” Craig deadpanned, hand half stuffed into a Milano cookie bag. Tweek twitched and let out “gah” from his place across from Craig. 

“Ye-No-I-ah! I don't get expensive sweets cuz- ah- cuz i dont have any money, and-ah- my parents think i should only eat food from the coffee shop.” Tweek wrung his hands in front of himself, jerking his head to the side and back three times in rapid succession. 

“That’s terrible, babe. What do you spend your paychecks on, though?” Craig shakes his head to himself, sticking his hand deeper into the bag of cookies. Tweek lets out a small laugh, which stuns Craig into a moment of stillness.

“I d-don't get paid, Craig!” Tweek says, with obvious amusement at the ludicrous thought of getting money for working. Tweek continues snickering for nearly a minute before he lets out a loud “gah” and jerks his head to the side. He blushes a bright strawberry color and flings his hand to the back of his neck to tug at the hair at his nape. 

“That's fucked up, babe. You've been working there for years, and they haven't paid you at all? Your parents are fucking assholes, Tweek.” Craig shook his head, looking down slightly as he rummaged in the cookie bag again. He pulls a cookie out of the bag and shoves it at Tweek, who glances around nervously before gently grabbing the cookie.

“A-are you sure?” Tweek jerks his head to the side again, clicking his tongue a few times before focusing back on Craig. 

“Just eat the cookie, babe.” Craig watches Tweek, smiling encouragingly as Tweek brings the cookie up to his mouth to try. Tweeks face lights up and a smile grows on his face at the taste, he looks at Craig with wide eyes, shaking the cookie in his direction slightly. He then proceeds to shove the rest of the cookie into his mouth as quick as possible. Craig snorts at his actions. 

“Good?” Craig manages before he busts out laughing; Tweek, who was still chewing the cookie enthusiastically, nods harshly. Craig laughs for a few seconds more before sobering up, and shoving the bag of cookies at Tweek, whose eyes widened comically before slowly taking the bag. Tweek swallows the rest of the cookie harshly, before speaking. 

“A-are you sure, Craig?!” Tweek croaks, eyes flitting between the bag and Craig at a rapid pace. 

“Of course, babe. You like them; plus I can just go buy some more, I get paychecks for working- unlike you, apparently.” Craig mutters the last part to himself before smiling reassuringly at his boyfriend. 

“Ah! Thank you, Craig!” Tweek yells out before jerking his boy to the left, stopping in place quickly when he hits something.

“Gah! I-I’m- Agh! Sorry!” Tweek jerks out a apology before he turns to see what he hit. 

“Cartman-” Tweek is jerked back slightly by Craig, who has moved slightly In front of Tweek in a protective stance. “What do you want? Leave us alone.” Cartman scoffs before lifting his hand to point at Tweek. 

“That fucker ran into me! He ruined my shoes! He needs to pay for that!” Cartman yells, his pug face scrunching up and becoming red with rage.

“No, you came over here to start problems, and Tweek had a tic. So, I repeat, what the fuck do you want?” Craig steps towards Cartman threateningly. Cartman gulps loudly, stepping back a step, before puffing up arrogantly, and stepping forward again.

“I wasn't gonna start shit. Fuck you, Craig.” Cartman brushes past Craig, who glares at him as he moves, and walks further down the street. Craig watches him for a few seconds before looking towards Tweek, who was looking at the ground sadly. Craig frowns at his look, and turns his eyes towards the ground. 

“Oh, Tweek, honey. What happened?” The cookies are broken, surrounding a tipped over cookie bag, on the sidewalk. 

“H-he h-it-it my shoulder and-ah! I dropped it-gah. My fault! Agh! Sorry! Ah! Sorry, Craig!” Tweek tics several times, his head snapping to the side harshly, and clicking his tongue.

“No! Babe, its okay! Dont worry about it, honey. It's just some cookies, okay?” Craig rushes forward, cupping Tweeks face in is hands, soothing his thumbs over Tweeks checks in an attempt to calm him. Tweek looks slightly up at Craig, smiling shakily, twitching his head to the side again, before looking back down.

“I should pick these up and throw them a-away.” Tweek starts leaning down to scoop up the cookies, but he is stopped barely halfway down. 

“Don't do that, honey. It'll be fine. Let's just go home, okay?” Craig slips his hand into Tweeks and pulls him in the direction of Tweeks house. Tweek nods, although Craig is staring forward and doesnt notice.

                            **********2 Days Later********** 

Craig stares at his phone in anticipation, finger hovering, waiting to answer the call he knows is coming.

 _Buzz buzz_.

The phone rings for .03 milliseconds before he answers it, rushing to pull the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, babe. What's up?” Craig ask calmly. 

“Wha-Wh-What are- What is- Gah! Craig! What the fuck?!” Tweeks voice blasts through the poor speakers on Craig's phone.

“What?” Craig asks, still feigning innocence. 

“There’s like-ah! 50 bags of different cookies here! Gah! Craig! Why did you do this?!” Tweek clicks his tongue a few times before going relatively silent. 

“Cuz you like them, and I love you. What more reasons do i need?” Craig picks at his finger nail, getting the dirt from underneath, trying to seem as calm as possible even though he is worried of Tweeks response. Its silent for a few seconds, then a few more, and the Tweek sucks in a breath.

“What?” Tweeks breathy reply is barely there, a hint of confusion tints the tone.

“I love you, Tweek.” Craig stares at the wall in front of him, no longer able to keep up the look of calmness. 

Click. 

Craig blinks, once, twice, and then a third time.

He glances at the phone, the screen displaying the end of the call. He looks around him, unsure of what just happened. 

“What the fuck?!”

\--10 minutes time skip cuz I'm lazy-- 

Craig is laying on his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. 

“What the fuck?” He mutters quietly every few minutes, still unable to fully comprehend that his sweet cinnamon roll just hung up on him in the middle of a love confession. 

_Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, WHAM_! 

Craig's door is slammed open, Tweek flying in twitching and making clicking noises; Craig bolts upright, hands laying on his lap limply. 

“I love you, Craig!” Tweek screams loudly before flinging himself into Craig's lap, arms circling around his boyfriend. Craig's heart stops for a few seconds, his eyes widening, before he smiles brightly, arms flying around his boyfriend before squeezing tightly. 

“Tweek you scared the shit out of me. Oh my god.” Craig breathes out into Tweeks neck. Tweek jerks back slightly, making a distressed noise in the back of his throat, but Craig holds him tight, keeping him in place. 

“I love you so fucking much, Tweek.” Craig's face, now half hidden in Tweeks neck, is completely content and filled with love. Tweek smiles bright, and tightens his hold around Craig.


End file.
